breath_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200222-history
Lynel
Fighting Strategy As Lynels are possibly the most dangerous enemies in the game, it's helpful to know more detail on how to properly fight them and read their attacks. As they resist elements, it's best not to use an elemental weapons like ice arrows, fire arrows, shock arrows, thunderblades, flameblades, or frostblades, etc. The only way to "stun" Lynels is to either hit them with an arrow in the head (which is a pretty small hitbox), using upgraded stasis and hitting them before it runs out, or performing a perfect guard/shield parry. this will only give you a couple of seconds, though. The best method for attacking them with melee weapons would be to "stun" them, and mount them from the side or back to deliver a few blows. If you can pull it off, you can also land on their back with the paraglider. These attacks don't cost any weapon durability, and the Lynel can't hit you until it throws you off. Attacks Another useful thing to be aware of before fighting a Lynel is the types of attacks they will use. Arrows: One of the most dangerous things about Lynels are their bows. They can shoot three at a time, and virtually never miss, so straying too far from a Lynel during battle is not a good idea as they will switch to their bow. Bull Charge: A Lynel may attempt to sweep you off your feet by charging towards you with its arms on the ground. If they hit you, you'll take damage and be tossed in the air, which takes a while to recover from. However, they usually charge at you in a straight line, so it's easier to dodge to the side and gives you opportunities to perform a flurry rush if your timing is just right. Standard Swing: Like pretty much every enemy, Lynels may also simply perform a horizontal swing with their weapons at you. If you are standing a bit farther away, they may also lunge forward a bit, so don't assume you're out of range. If the Lynel is wielding a sword, you can jump backwards into a back flip, dodge the attack and perform a flurry rush with relative ease. Triple Swing: Very similar to a standard swing, some Lynels will swing three times in a row instead of just once. These are easier to use to pull off a flurry rush as you have three opportunities to time it, but as it looks similar to a standard swing it can catch you off guard if you're not prepared to dodge again. With Lynels carrying a Lynel Crusher, they will instead smash their weapon in front of them and then on both sides, which also causes a shock wave that is more difficult to avoid. Jump Strike: Also a common attack are jump strikes. The Lynel will jump in the air and strike their weapon into the ground where you stand, which also causes a shock wave. Make sure you're not only clear of the weapon but also the shock wave when dodging these attacks. Fireballs: A Lynel can also spit fireballs at you from a distance. If they are going to start shooting fireballs, they will jump backwards and take in a breath before releasing three consecutive blasts. Running in a circle around the Lynel will usually be enough to dodge these. If you're in a grassy area, you can take advantage of the updrafts caused by the burning grass to lift yourself up and pull out your bow to shoot it in the head in slow motion and briefly stun it. Fire Explosion: Some of the tougher Lynels can perform a fiery outward explosion, which is very difficult to dodge as it has a large radius. The Lynel will stop and roar, before smashing its weapon into the ground and emitting a large explosion of fire all around them. If you're confident enough to think you can pull it off, you can use the time they spend preparing this attack to stun them with a head shot and get some hits in, interrupting their attack. Category:Monsters Category:Sub-Bosses